Junebug
"Heeeeeeeeey, hey sexy girlfriend, what would I get for a pack of smokes and a hot tip?" History Background Junebug was born to a caravan...the only child to one couple of an otherwise large family that was broken to say the least.. Of course, it was hard to tell, given that all her aunts, uncles, cousins, and people she wasn't even too sure their relation. All she knew was that grew up in a big loving family where she always had someone to rely on no matter what...for that she was pretty stable, it was just everything else that seemed to be in flux for the girl, but she considered chaos comfortable...familiar... Though her family moved around often and the people changed all the time, Junebug didn't grow bitter about the constant changes of scenery, she was a free-spirit that enjoyed traipsing around the wastes. She grew up a bit of a tomboy- learning from her how to take care of herself, also learning some of the family 'trades' through osmosis. Though she tried her hardest to be a trader she didn't exactly fit the niche, she was too wild and too weird. Prone to getting herself in and out of trouble like it was going in and out of style, but she always came out looking and smelling like a rose due to her plucky cheerful 'go-to-it' attitude. She would have been a teacher's sweetheart...and she remembered a time when she had a father that tried his best to make her worldly in a small world...she loved learning, even though her interests were varied and she lost steam a bit too quickly on what she was doing. As she grew older, she moved out the caravan, not because she particularly wanted to, but because she wandered off camp and couldn't find them again. They had assumed that like many of the adult children, she had left to make her own fortune. Even that was a new adventure for the young adult, who flipped through odd jobs like some people changed their socks...in fact Junebug would attest that she changed her field of study more then that, since she hates socks with a fiery passion. Since getting out on her own she has been many things, mechanic, card-shark, dealer, plumber, farmhand, tour guide, bartender, taxidermist- and those were just the jobs she might be able to remember off the top of her head. In her short years Junebug has developed a wealth of life experiences but still wasn't quite content, well...she is happy, she just isn't sure what she wants to do with the rest of her life, which is probably something she might never figure out...but she's not sweating it. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality June is an adventurous young woman, trudging off into the great beyond in hopes of treasure, lore or glory. There is nowhere she won't go, and no foe she won't attempt to slay or outsmart. Cocky to a fault, June takes too many risks but she calculates them, and tends to thrive on those bad decisions, any success encourages her, and any failure seems to make her worse, more determined. She's survived worse, and no matter what unfortunate circumstances befall her, it only seems to encourage her to stand tall. She's proud of being a salty-pain-in-the-ass wastelander, and she's fearless in the face of death because it is her duty to be so, never mind that it makes for a damn good story. Her feet are firmly grounded, but her head is in the clouds. She's always looking for someone to drag upon some sort of dangerous daring-do. Whether or not they want to, while not the sort that is suicidal, she isn't always the best best judge of what's a good idea, and a bad idea. However she is fun, if you like nearly dying...but when things go wrong she's always quick to apologize. She's a legitimately kind person, with a playful and somewhat hectic demeanor, however, she's not too sure how to behave herself, and that often leaves her frustrated. And her temper, though slow to rouse is fiery typically burning fast and even sooner burning out. There's just something about her that's wild...a chaos within her that can't be shaken. June has spent her existence in the middle of nowhere and has managed grow strange and alien to the 'real world' around her. In fact, if it weren't for her instincts and her quick wits, she'd no doubt be in trouble now that she's out on her own. But thanks to her isolated upbringing and nearly frantic nature she is a reckless, gregarious little tomboy of a girl. Who says what she wants, when she wants, and does what she wants, when she wants. Damn the consequences. Easily bored, and gifted with the devious mind of a prankster, June is apt at entertaining herself...usually at the expense of others, given that, she's also good in a fight considering how many folks take offense to her outtakes. Creative by nature she's able to spin a yarn- hoping to inspire others- but her idea of being inspirational is on par to being an insult comic. She strongly believes in protecting those who can't protect themselves but she can't abide by those who can't help themselves if they're able, the old eat or be eaten logic of those cutthroat traders that came before her. She definitely doesn't agree with the mentality that most have about killing first and asking questions later. After all, asking questions is the most important part of life. How can you expect to learn anything about anything if you don't ask questions? A lot of them. In rapid succession. All at once. Though no 'good guy' herself she is surprisingly heroic, guarding those who are weak...or haven't learned yet how to make themselves strong. Because of that she often takes on charges, both willing and unwilling to teach the fine arts of independence, self confidence, and on occasion: humility. And while she adores stories, June can't stomach being just a mouthpiece or a gossiper like some of the vain and superstitious denizens of the wastelands- she has started to live her life by the motto of: "Why recite legends, when you can rise up and be one?" This has simply made her ambitious, and not a girl to be trifled with, as she's bound to find a means to get her way, one way or another. Appearance A tall drink of water at 6'3" June's build is made more for running and jumping quick jabs and getting out of way. All covered in a thick layer of Mojave dust...sometimes escorted by a feral looking dog that's almost as lanky and filthy looking as she is, she calls him "Vince." Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Raider Category:The Kings